Captive
by Wacky Mage
Summary: read "I do" first,though not linked,this happens years after "I do"


Captive  
  
Characters  
  
David Sheriden, 22, John Sheriden and Delenn's son  
  
Mary Garibaldi, 21, Michael Garibaldi and Lise Edgar's daughter  
  
James Gideon, 17, Matthew Gideon and Elizebeth Lochley's son  
  
Gladon, 17, Galen and Dureena's son  
  
Daryll Matheson, 17, John Matheson's son  
  
Wyatt Gideon, 16, Matthew Gideon and Elizebeth Lochley's son  
  
Samuel Eilerson, 16}  
  
Sandra Eilerson, 16} Sarah Chambers and Maximillion Eilerson's twins  
  
Aleah, 10, Galen and Dureena's daughter  
  
"Get in there" yelled the Drakh as he threw David and Mary into the dark room and slammed the door, "David Sheriden?"asked a voice,   
  
"Who's there?"asked Mary,  
  
"It's me, James Gideon" came a reply,  
  
"I can't see"said David as he tried to see but it was pitch black,   
  
"Me too" said Mary as he felt her eyes,  
  
"Don't worry, it's only temporary"said James as he tried to help David into a sitting position,   
  
"How would you know?"asked Mary as she helped herself up,   
  
"When you were caught, you got drugged right? It forms some sort of cloak on your eyes, it wears off after a while...I think is so that we don't know where we are going"said James, just then David heard noises,   
  
"Is there anyone else here?"asked David,   
  
"Yes"replied James, "Who?"asked Mary,   
  
"Sandra Eilerson, Samuel Eilerson and Aleah are here"said James  
  
"How long have you been stuck in here"asked Mary  
  
"I don't know"said James  
  
Just then a drakh entered the room, James looked up to look at him, while Aleah and Sandra went to where David,Mary and James were, "I'm scared" whispered Aleah, "Don't worry...I am a ranger, we will be safe" David whispered to her, and held out his hand, she grabed it and he pulled her to sit next to him, "As long as you are not afraid, everything will be okay" he whispered  
  
"What do you want with us, stink face"said James, and for calling the Drakh names, James got slapped in the face  
  
"Don't you dare challenge me boy!"yelled the Drakh, but James put on a brave front  
  
"Your parents killed our parents and in revenge we will kill you, then we will kill them, let them suffer the lost of their loved ones...see how they like it" said the Drakh  
  
"It was war...people die"said Samuel, Sandra obviously scared pulled her brother and forbid him to speak in case the drakh would hurt them  
  
"War or not...it's still murder"said the Drakh  
  
"The war is over...let it go"said Mary  
  
"It's never over, as long as their people like your parents, the great concept of the shadows can never be fulfilled, and you and your parents must die"said The drakh  
  
"The concept of the shadows are chaos and destruction, what can be so great about it?"asked David  
  
"You fool, in war we advance faster, in peace we remain primitive...only true geniuses like the shadows understand, and I can't expect you to"said the Drakh  
  
"If that's true...then why did the shadows leave...was it because they felt that their great concept was wrong all along or was it because they were afraid of my father"said David  
  
The drakh went to David and gave him a punch, but because David could not see he could not fight back, "How dare you insult our masters"said the Drakh as he held David's colar  
  
"You will pay, your fathers challenged our masters, destroyed our planet destroyer...but Sheriden is not here anymore, but you and your mother will not be so lucky"said The drakh as he threw David to Mary  
  
And the he pointed at James, "And yours, saved your planet from the drakh plague and yours..." he pointed at Aleah, "Your's is a betrayer.......and you and all the people involved shall die"said the Drakh  
  
"When are you going to wake up...you've been defeated by our fathers many times before and when the time comes, we will defeat you again"said David  
  
"That's why you are here, so that you can't do that...when Wyatt Gideon, Gladon and Daryll Matheson comes... the grand slaugther will begin"said the Drakh   
  
"Don't you dare touch my brother!"James yelled as the Drakh laughed and left the room  
  
James turned to David to help him up, "Are you alright?"asked James  
  
"I'm fine...I think the cloak is disvolving"said David, refering to the cloak that was blinding him, "Mine too"said Mary."Are we going to get out of here? I don't want to die"said Sandra, "Who does?"asked Samuel  
  
"Father, I just received message that James, Sandra and Samuel are missing too" said Gladon, "That's not the only thing...it's been reported on ISN that David Sheriden and Mary Garibaldi of the Edgar industries have been missing too"said Galen, "Any chance of them being connected?"asked Gladon, "There is a possibility...whatever you do don't tell your mother"said Galen, "But she needs to know that Aleah is missing"said Gladon, "Today is the a Zender prime festival, and she's hosting it, we mustn't ruin this for her...I'll contact President Delenn and Mr Garibaldi...I fear that you, Wyatt and Daryll are in great danger too,go to Matthew first I'll be over there soon, take the blue glider"said Galen, "Yes father"said Gladon as he nodded and went to take the Blue Glider, which was a gift from the technomages for his 15th birthday, the kinetic grimlis built the ship for him, though he wasn't a technomage he was very well known in the mages order, the controls of the ship was fairly simple,it was similiar to Galen's ship but this had to be piloted and was much smaller.  
  
"There's one thing I don't get...why did they wait so long to finally get back at us?"asked James  
  
"Well, they probaly had to wait until they grew up too"said Sandra  
  
"The drakh looked fairly young"said Samuel  
  
David who was now able to see was at a corner holding Aleah, she was sleeping in his arms, Mary went to him, "You seem to bond real well with her"said Mary, "She and I are a little similar...I am half Minbari and she is half Zender...I suppose that's why she likes me, we are different comepared to others but the same compared to each other...besides I always wanted a little sister"said David, "So,I've not seen you for a while...what's been up?"asked Mary, "I just finished my training as a ranger...and I am waiting for an assignment"said David, "You'll get your assignment as long as we get out alive"said Mary, then suddenly Aleah woke up and said "We will be okay, as long as we are not afraid...my father will come and he will save me and you, you, Wyatt, Sandra and Samuel...don't worry"Aleah told them, "Let's hope he does"said Mary as she patted Aleah on the head, "Go to sleep, maybe when we get out we will be alright"said David, Aleah nodded and went back to sleep. "James"David called out, James turned to face him, "Yes?" he said, "How did you all wind up here?"asked David, "I was on my way to school, and just suddenly I found myself here, the twins were here before me"said James,"And you, how did you come here"Mary asked the twins, "Like James, we were heading to school too"said Samuel,"But we were brought here first"said Sandra   
  
"I was lucky Wyatt wasn't with me, he had to drop off somewhere before school...dad must be worried sick"said James  
  
When Gladon entered Matthew's room, he saw a man in uniform standing in front of Matthew's desk "I'm sorry General, we can't find your son" said the man, "Keep looking"said Matthew, Gladon sensed that Matthew was worried,why would he be, it's his son's life at stake here "Yes General"said the man and exited the room, as Matthew watch him go, he saw Gladon come in. "Gladon, where's you're father?"asked Matthew, "He's on his way"said Gladon, "James and the Eilerson twins has been kidnapped,and now I can't find Wyatt"said Matthew worriedly. "My sister is missing too...My father believes that their kidnapping and the Sheriden/Garibaldi kidnapping are linked"said Gladon, "Has he contacted Sheriden yet?"asked Matthew, "I believe he is doing so now"said Gladon, "What I don't understand is why sin't there a demand for ransom yet, and why do they need to kidnapped top official children"said Matthew, "You believe it's more than money"asked Gladon, "Yes"said Matthew, just then, a channel opened and Matheson appeared, "I heard of the kidnapping, the rangers told me that while my son was training with ships,he went missing,they found the ship but they couldn't find him in it"said Matheson, "Shit!"Matthew sweared, just then Galen entered, "Good" he said, "Excuse me?"asked Matheson, "Father, what do you mean by good"said Gladon, "Your son, major, he's a P10 and still growing for a boy so young with such great powers...I believe we can find them"said Galen, "Are you saying that he can try to contact us from whereever he is"said Matthew, "Yes, General...Major, I think you should try to contact your son, you are blood related, the bond between you and him is much stronger than any other telepath can have...you'll have to try to contact Daryll"said Gladon, "Yes, that might work"said Galen, "I'll try"said Matheson and his screen fadded out, "I hope James and Wyatt are alright"said Matthew  
  
"Looks like there's only one more to go"said a drakh when he tossed in 2 boys, James went to them and found that it was Wyatt and Daryll, "Wyatt"James exclaimed, "I can't see, I'm blind" said Wyatt, "No, no, it's temporary"said Wyatt, "Where are we? Why are we here"asked Daryll, "They want to kill us"said David, "Who's there?"asked Wyatt, "It's David Sheriden...Mary Garibaldi, Aleah, Sam and sandy are here too"explained James, Wyatt held on to his brother's sleeve tightly, "What do they want we us?"asked Wyatt, "They want to kill us to get back at our parents"said James, "Then what are they waiting for"asked Daryll, "You seem real eager to die"said Sandra, "I'm just curious"said Daryll, "They want to kill us all together and they are trying to get their hands on Gladon"said Samuel, "Wait, do you know where are we?"asked Daryll, "No, but most likely on a planet"said David, "Do you think we are still on Mars?"asked Daryll, "Well, I took a long ride before I reached here"said James, "But it only took us a while"said Sandra, "General Gideon is stationed on Earth while the Eilersons and Major Matheson are on Mars, and considering that coming from Earth would require a longer ride, I suppose we are in Mars"said David, "Perfect"said Daryll, "You sound like you have something...would you like to share?"asked James, "If we're still on Mars, I can try to contact my father"said Drayll, "How?"asked Mary, "I'm a telepath"said Daryll, "Do the drakh know that?"asked Sandra, "No, they don't...and don't ask me how I know...I already said I am a telepath"said Daryll, "Okay, then...what are you waiting for, concentrate" Wyatt told him.  
  
"General...Gladon was rigth, it worked...they're on mars and everyone is alright"said Matheson, "Good...Matthew, contact Delenn...I'll be leaving for mars...I should be there in 30 minutes time"said Galen, "Meet you there"said Matheson and the screen fadded out, "Gladon, leave the Blue Glider here, you'll be safer with me"said Galen, Gladon wanted to argue but decided against it,it was the right time, "Yes father" he obliged  
  
30 minutes later, Galen met up with Matheson and a few men, "Let your connection lead the way"Galen told Matheson, Matheson nodded. And they started walking.  
  
"They are almost here"Daryll said happily, "Good"said David as he passed the sleeping Aleah to Mary, "We must be prepared...anything can happen anytime"said David, at least 20 minutes after that, they heard explosions and the sounds of PPG charging and firing, "They're here"said Samuel, "I can see again" said Wyatt, then the door open and Gladon entered, "Come my friends" he told them and took out a few PPGs and passed it to them, "I don't suppose you have a pike with you"said David, "as a matter of fact I do"said Gladon and passed him and Daryll 2 pikes that he found on the way in, "Where did you learn to hide so many weapons on you"asked Sandra, "My mum taught me"said Gladon, "Okay, no time for jokes now"said James and they got out of the room and found Galen, Matheson and his men witing for them, "Hurry"Galen told them, Mary passed Aleah to Galen, Galen created a sound proof shiled so that his daughter would not wake up and see such disaster,and they shot their way out, everyone got on the 3 shuttles that brought them here, Sandra, David, Mary,Galen carrying Aleah and Matheson got on one, Matheson's men eneterd the 2nd, while Daryll, Gladon, Samuel,Sandra, James and Wyatt got on the last one, but before Wyatt could board the ship, a drakh fired at him and   
  
but James pushedhim out of the way and it got him instead, in anger Wyatt returned fire and shot back at the darkh, even when the darkh fell to the floor Wyatt wouldn't stop firing, Gladon pulled him in, "Get James"said Samuel,and they pulled him in, and the pilot took off. Being the only one with medical knowledge Samuel tried his best to help James, the rest of them watched in horror as Samuel treated their friend, Gladon didn't want to look so he went to the control and contacted the 1st ship, "Father"he said, "James was shot"he told Galen, Galen felt worried, maybe he could help but how, they were on to different shuttles  
  
Ince they landed, Galen immediately rushed to James and tried to heal him, but it was too late, Galen knew he probaly lasted for at least 2 more hours, the shot his one of his internal organs and he was bleeding internally and externally, what they could do now is take him back to Matthew  
  
When Matthew saw Wyatt he was very happy,but when he saw Wyatt so unhappy he knew somthing was wrong, behind him was Gladon and Daryll carrying James body, fear struck Matthew, when James was brought to him, James tried to appear strong, "Dad"said James as he held out his hand, Matthew grabbed it, "I can't stay,it's time for me to go"said James, Matthew couldn't say anything, he wanted to sry, "Wyatt...take care of dad for me okay?"said James, but Wyatt who was standing at a corner was crying, "Don't go"Matthew pleaded, "I wish I could stay too...but I can't...tell mom I love her"said James, Matthew nodded, "I love you dad"he said, "Wyatt...come here"said James, Wyatt moved to his brother's side, "What happened was not your fault...don't blame yourself"said James, but Wyatt couldn't stop crying, "Remember when we were kids, we said we'd grow up to be like dad...I think you'll have to do it alone"said James, and suddenly he started to have some difficulty in breathing, Gladon went to his ear and whispered him something, James smile and said "Goodbye my friend" and exhaled one last breathe, Matthew cried out, Wyatt just ran off, "Goodbye"said Gladon 


End file.
